Villain Youth Help
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this fun story, Wordgirl decides to place Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria Best into a room together so she can find out why they do what they do and perhaps advise them to give up their villainous ways. I don't own any of the charaters. I may change the title of the story later. Despite the fun, there's some drama.


Villain Youth Help

(One day, Becky was walking home from school and she begins to hear an alarm, coming from the center of town. So she and Bob hurry and transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface to go and confront the trouble.)

(When they arrive at the disturbance and they see Tobey, once again, causing trouble with his robots.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Really Tobey? This is the fifth time this week and it's only Wednesday. What are you trying to do?

Tobey: I'm going to keep doing this until you agree to join me for ice cream.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs!) Whatever. No more, Tobey. (She then goes to destroy the robots and Tobey is taken home by his mother.) Well, that's that. Now we better get home to watch Pretty Princess. It starts in five minutes. (Just then, the Help Guy comes running down the street in a panic.)

Help Guy: HHHHEEEELLLPPPP! The Birthday Girl is having a major temper tantrum! Wait, is this the police station?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, the police station is down that way.

Help Guy: Ok, thanks. HHHHEEELLLPPPP!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs again.) Come on, Huggy. We'll go and calm down Birthday Girl and then we'll get to watch at least the middle of Pretty Princess. (They zoom to the center of town and see Birthday Girl stomping around and growling at the top of her lungs.) Birthday Girl! What's this all about?

Birthday Girl: Today is my birfday and I want my pwesents!

Wordgirl/Becky: Birthday Girl, you don't always need to get presents for your birthday.

Birthday Girl: Why not?

Wordgirl/Becky: Just celebrating with your loved ones is just as, if not more, important.

Birthday Girl: But my mommy said that I can have whatever I want on my birfday!

Wordgirl/Becky: How if you only get presents on your real birthday and not on your daily birthdays?

Birthday Girl: Um, I guess that works. (She then begins to shrink back to normal size.) Can I have a pwesent, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe later. I have to get going now. I'll see you around.

Birthday Girl: Ok, Bye Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Zooming home.) Now, we can go and watch Pretty Princess. (The next day at school, Becky arrives at school and she sees Victoria standing at the school's trophy case and she begins looking around and then takes a trophy out of the school's trophy case.) Victoria!

Victoria: (She jumps when she hears Becky's voice.) What do you want, Beckface?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why are you taking that trophy out of the trophy case?

Victoria: Because I think I deserve to have it because I'm the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She takes the trophy and reads it.) So, you're the best on the Woodview Elementary Wee Wrestling Team?

Victoria: What? (She goes to read it.) Ok, Ok, I'll put it back. (She then has her eye on another trophy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I thought we went through this. You shouldn't steal trophies.

Victoria: Whatever. (She then gives up and heads to class, with Becky following her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, why do you resort to stealing trophies anyway?

Victoria: You wouldn't understand, Becky.

(Becky then comes up with an idea and shares it with Bob.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispers to Bob.) Bob, I have an idea. (Bob, what?) Wordgirl needs to have a serious talk with these three younger villains. I don't want to see them go down the same path as the adult villains. I don't want to have to one day, take Tobey or Eileen or Victoria to jail for stealing or destroying something. (Bob, what do wish to do?) If I can get all three of them into one room and try to find the reasons to why they do what they do and try to find a way to help them, then maybe they'll give up their evil ways. (Bob, you literally want to put Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria into a small room together? Do you think that's a wise decision?) I know, it's not the best decision, but I need to help them.

(Later that day, Wordgirl goes around and hands invitation envelopes to Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria Best.)

(That Saturday, Wordgirl is waiting for her 'guests' to show up.)

Tobey: Ok Wordgirl, I'm here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good job, Tobey. Now we need to wait for two other 'guests' to show up.

Tobey: What other guests?

Birthday Girl: Where's the pwarty? Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Welcome Eileen.

Victoria: (She's the last to show up.) What's this all about? Wordgirl? What is this?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sent you three those invitations because you three are in real need of help.

Victoria: What are you talking about? I'm in no need of anyone's help. I'm the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Even the best needs help sometimes and this is one of those times.

Tobey: What kind of help do we need?

Wordgirl/Becky: Let me ask you this. Do you three intend to be villains for the rest of your lives?

Tobey: (Tobey and the two girl villains shrug their shoulders.) I can't say.

Victoria: And neither can we.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well the reason I asked that is because at this point, when you three commit some crime, I don't send you to jail. Do you know why that is?

Birthday Girl: Because you don't want to send me to jail on my birfday?

Tobey: My mother is usually the one who disciplines me.

Victoria: I'm the best and the best isn't sent to jail.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Face palms and sighs with frustration.) No, it's because you're kids and I don't believe in sending kids to jail.

Birthday Girl: Miss Power sent us to jail.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not Miss Power, Eileen.

Tobey: Weren't you sent to jail once?

Victoria: (She literally bursts into laughter after hearing that Wordgirl has spent time in jail.) Wordgirl was sent to jail?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was sent to jail because Eileen had stolen something from Reginald and made it look as if I was the thief.

Birthday Girl: I said I was sowwy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Anyway, I don't want to see you three go down the same path as the other villains. They are adults and they are sent to jail for stealing things, but I don't want to see the day where I send any of you to jail for doing the same things.

Tobey: Um, I don't really steal anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, but you do build giant robots that destroy public property. That can get you sent to jail when you're an adult. I'm going to take you three somewhere we can talk about this in private and I'm hoping it's not going to be a big mistake on my part.

Victoria: Why do you want to help us anyway?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because Victoria, I care about you all and, like I said, I don't want you three to go down the same path as the adult villains. I've been trying for a long time to help them, but they are literally set in their ways. I'll continue to help them as well, but right now, I want to help you three.

(Later, she takes them to a small room, located in the jailhouse. And Wordgirl had requested to have the walls lined in titanium alloy and have a raised roof, just in case, Eileen decided to turn into Birthday Girl.)

(Huggy is there as well.)

Victoria: So, how are you planning to help us?

Wordgirl/Becky: I want to find out first, why do you all do what you do? Victoria, why do you strive to be the best at everything?

Victoria: Because my parents strive for our family to be the best and if I let them down…I'm afraid they won't love me anymore or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. But stealing trophies and things like that isn't how you become the best.

Victoria: I want my parents to be proud of me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I've seen everything you've done and you are very talented and smart.

Victoria: (Smiles when she hears that compliment.) Thanks, but I don't think that's good enough for my parents.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. Well, you need to talk to your parents about this.

Victoria: How can I? They're never home. They leave my brother and I alone all the time and the only 'babysitters' in our house are our two pets, our pet poodle and General Smoochington.

Tobey: I heard from some of the adult villains, that Victoria stole some of their weapons and tried to become the best super villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know about that. I hate to say it, but you did use those weapons very well, but the fact that they didn't belong to you…?

Victoria: Ok, let's call that, one of my not-so-great decisions.

Wordgirl/Becky: I still can't believe that you put Seymore Smooth's teeth into your mouth. Ewww!

(Eileen and Tobey both gag at that thought.)

Victoria: I cleaned and brushed them before I did that.

Tobey: I didn't even know that Seymore Smooth's teeth were removable to begin with.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, neither did I. Well, anyway, getting back to why you three are here. Victoria, I've told you this many times before, if you want to be the best at something, try to be the best at doing good things.

Victoria: (Scoffs!) Yeah, only you will say something like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, don't you want to be noticed for being the best?

Victoria: I want my parents to be proud of me and so far, they haven't been so proud of me. I've tried everything, but I've let them down.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait? You're only doing all of this to impress your parents?

Victoria: (She then becomes depressed and sad, as she looks down onto the floor in shame.) Yeah. Do you remember that time when I wanted to be the best super hero and I couldn't beat the Whammer?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, you mettled in what I was doing.

Victoria: Well, um, when I got home that day, my mom and dad sat me down and told me how disappointed they were with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I told them that they should be proud of all the good things you can do on your own.

Victoria: What you said to them, didn't matter. I wasn't good enough and they told me that. (She then begins to cry.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sits down next to her and places her arm around Victoria.) Victoria, I'm sorry that I caused your parents to say those things. I just didn't want you to get hurt in trying to prove that you're the best superhero. If I hadn't been there, you could've gotten seriously hurt. The Whammer isn't the type of villain you should confront. I've gotten hurt by him before too. And can I ask, why did your mother ask me if there's a special school where you can learn to fly?

Victoria: I don't know. She thinks you went to some superhero school or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I didn't go to school to learn how to do what I do. Huggy taught me how to control my powers, but I was born with them. Plus, I wasn't born on Earth. I was born on another planet.

Tobey: That's right, you were born on Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. So, Victoria, you should just focus on trying to do the best you can do with good things. And your parents need to lighten up also. They're stressing you and, possibly, your brother out too much. Do they do this type of thing to your brother?

Victoria: Not as much as they do me. It's probably because I'm the oldest and I guess they expect more out of me then they do my brother.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, I was told that your transferred here from another school.

Victoria: That's right. When my family and I first moved here, my parents wanted to enroll me into the best private school in the city.

Tobey: I think there's only one private school in the city. Fair City Academy Private School.

Victoria: Yeah, that's the one. When my parents went to enroll me into that school, the school gave me a test to see if I qualified to go there. They have a real strict policy about that. You have to have a 3.8 in order to attend that school and you had to keep the same grade point average or go above in order to continue going there. Of course, my parents wanted my brother and I to get a 4.0, which is the best grade point average. But the test came back and I got a 3.7 and my brother got a 3.5. So, we didn't qualify and we both go to Woodview now. My parents were so disappointed in the both of us and said that if we want the best education then we need to do the best in Woodview and maybe next year, we'll be able to go there.

Tobey: But, next year, we're going to middle school.

Victoria: Fair City Academy is grades K-8. Then after that, we would go to Fair City Prep, which is 9-12. But my mother said that the only good thing about the fact that my brother and I going to Woodview is that it saved them a lot of money.

Tobey: Yeah, I heard that it's very expensive to go there. But if you're lucky to get a scholarship, then you wouldn't have to worry about paying for it.

Victoria: Yeah, my parents wanted my brother and I to get scholarships to go there. So, that's why I steal trophies and awards from others. Look, Wordgirl, I'm sorry for doing all those things. It's just that I want my parents to be proud of me and at this point, I don't feel that they are.

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, there are a lot of things I can't do either.

Victoria: You? Come on, you're perfect. You have so many great super powers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah. But I'm not good at art, I can't sing or dance, and my math skills are not at the same level as my vocabulary skills.

Tobey: (With his arms folded.) Sometimes you can be a bit arrogant as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not arrogant. (She then thinks about it and she sees Huggy's questioning expression.) Ok, sometimes, I can be a little arrogant. So, I'm saying Victoria, is that no one can be the best at everything. Even I'm not the best at everything and you still have more awards than my friend, Becky Botsford does.

Birthday Girl: Becky-Wecky is your fweind?

Tobey: Yeah right.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she is. Victoria, you have a lot of potential and I think I said that to your parents once, and you heard me.

Victoria: Yeah, you did. I remember that. Thanks Wordgirl. At least I can count on you to give me a boost in confidence.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. We don't have to be best friends, but we can still try to get along.

Victoria: Yeah, I think I can do that.

(Victoria and Wordgirl smile and hug like friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, on to the two of you. Eileen, you're next.

Birthday Girl: Is it my birfday?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. Where in the world did you get the idea that you can celebrate your birthday everyday?

Birthday Girl: My mommy said it's my birthday everyday.

Wordgirl/Becky: And why did she do that? Don't you remember the time when Mr. Big made all the parents in the city think that everyday was their kids' birthdays?

Birthday Girl: Yeah, I remember that.

Wordgirl/Becky: What you don't know is that even though you enjoy having a birthday everyday, most of the other kids in town don't like it. I mean, they liked it for a while, but then they started dreading their birthdays.

Birthday Girl: They did?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, they did. And bulling people into giving you what you want isn't good either.

Birthday Girl: Weawwy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, really. Do you know that Miss Power tried to turn me into a bully?

Birthday Girl: She did? I just thought she was a big meany.

Wordgirl/Becky: She was that too. But she told me that since she and I were the most powerful, that meant that we can do whatever we want, how ever we want, to who ever we want. And when she said that, I kind of didn't like that. And after I told her that I what she's doing is wrong and all, she got mad and we ended up in this huge battle and I almost lost my life.

Tobey: Wait? I think I know which battle you're talking about. Dr. Two-Brains said that you tried to defend him and Mrs. Botsford and Miss Power got very mad and she tried to destroy you. We couldn't see the news on TV about it, but we heard it. I was scared when I heard about that. I thought she actually killed you. I'm so glad you came and helped us defeat her.

Birthday Girl: So am I.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She smiles when she hears that compliment.) The point I'm getting at is just because you have an amazing super power, it doesn't mean you should use that to get what you want. You understand what I'm saying, Eileen?

Birthday Girl: I understand, but my mommy insists that everyday is my birthday and that I'm allowed to get what I want.

Wordgirl/Becky: When did this all start?

Birthday Girl: It started when my mommy and I lived in Turnmantown. That is our hometown. (She then goes to tell some of the story from the fan fiction story, "The Origin of Eileen, the Birthday Girl".) My mom thought that I was going to die from the toxic chemicals in the pond in my hometown and she said that everyday that I'm still alive should be celebrated as if it were my birthday. So, she started to let me celebrate my birthday everyday and she said that I can have anything I wanted on my birthday. Look, I know when my real birthday is, I just like to celebrate it everyday.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She, Huggy, Victoria, and Tobey all feel bad for her.) Look Eileen, it's great to celebrate life everyday, but you shouldn't go overboard and get mad when you don't get your way. No one ever gets their way. I don't always get to do what I want everyday because I made a commitment to keep the citizens in this town safe and all, that includes my own birthdays.

Birthday Girl: You don't get to celebrate your birthdays?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I don't.

Birthday Girl: That doesn't seem fair.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, it's not. But that's the price I have to pay because of my duties as superhero.

Birthday Girl: Did I ever make you miss your birthdays?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, you've never done that. The Energy Monster usually keeps me from celebrating my birthdays. As I was saying before, Eileen, it's great that you want to celebrate life everyday and we all should do that, but over doing it and bullying people into giving you presents everyday? That isn't right.

Birthday Girl: I'm sowwy, Wordgirl. I really am. And I weawwy want to be your fweind.

Wordgirl/Becky: And that's another thing that bothers me about you. I don't want to insult you or anything and I apologize ahead of time, but the way you speak…it's kind of irritating.

Birthday Girl: I know. My mommy wikes it when I talk like that. So did Mr. Big.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, Mr. Big isn't too fond of kids. He was only being nice to you because you were buying a whole bunch of toys from his birthday store. And your behavior is what made him mind-control all the adults in town so they would think everyday is their kids' birthdays.

Birthday Girl: Really? Look, I'm sowwy that I made him want to do that.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I was more upset at him than at you. So, do you think you can ease down on the birthday thing? I'm not saying you can't celebrate your birthday everyday, but I'm saying is that you shouldn't make people give or buy you anything and everything you want. And another thing, I didn't appreciate the time you got me in trouble for something you did.

Birthday Girl: I'm vewy sowwy, Wordgirl. I really am.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you are and thanks for apologizing. If you want to be my friend, don't do things like that.

Birthday Girl: Ok. I'll twy to be good.

Wordgirl/Becky: OK. Thanks Eileen. Ok Tobey, I saved you for last, since I've known you a lot longer and I've had more problems with you than these two.

Tobey: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: So Tobey, why do you continue to build giant robots into the city?

Tobey: If I told you…Well, ok. If you must know. The reason I build those giant robots and take them into the city is because I really like you and I want to spend time with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? And do you really think I'll like you if you threaten to destroy the city with your robots?

Tobey: Look, I tried to be good that one time and you continued to dislike me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you talking about the time you entered the Young Inventors' Challenge and you lost to Violet Heaslip?

Tobey: Well, yes. I had the best invention and she won. That was totally unfair.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I just had this conversation with Victoria. You can't win at everything and you can't act like a sore loser.

Victoria: (She begins to laugh.) You lost to Violet Heaslip?

Tobey: I lost to Violet Heaslip many times.

Birthday Girl: Violet-Wiolet is my best fweind.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, you also tricked me into spending the day with you when your master remote went missing and you asked me to help you look for it.

Tobey: I'm sorry about that, but you did enjoy your time with me, didn't you?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Face palm and feeling nervous.) Yes, to be honest with you, I did have a good time with you, Tobey. And you did take me to all the places I like to go to and everything, but the way you did it was still sneaky.

Tobey: Would you have spent the day with me otherwise?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess not. Tobey, it's not just because you destroy things with robots, it's because you're a villain and it's hard for me to trust you.

Tobey: Is it also because you're in love with someone else?

Victoria: That's right, Wordgirl's in love with Scoops Ming, even though he's in love with Violet.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling a bit of jealousy when she hears that.) Yeah. Tobey, if you want us to be friends, you need to first stop building robots and sending them into the city to destroy buildings because you're bored or upset about something. Second, and I really mean this one, leave the Villains' Association.

Tobey: I don't know if I can.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if you don't want to go down the same path as the adult villains, that you associate with, you need to end your membership with them.

Tobey: Look, you don't understand, Wordgirl. They are the only companionship I have. My mother works all the time and my father is no where in my life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, look, I don't understand what it's not like to not have your father in your life and I understand that the adult villains are the closest you have to adult companionship and they are nice people, but they really aren't the best influence for you.

Tobey: Yes, I know. And there are times that they do things I don't like, like the time Dr. Two-Brains and I teamed up and he tried to crush you…I didn't want him to hurt you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I really appreciated that. Don't worry about Doc wanting to hurt me. It was just in the heat of the battle that he said that. Doc would be devastated if he really did anything that would seriously hurt me and I'm not being conceited or anything but Doc and I have a special relationship. We were the best of friends before he fused a mouse brain to his head, by accident. And besides, Tobey, you've tried to kill me once too.

Tobey: I did nothing of the sort.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes you did. When Violet won first place at the Young Inventor's Challenge, you were such a sore loser that that you sent your robots on a rampage and when I went to defeat them, you said something along the lines of 'GOOD-BYE WORDGIRL!"

Tobey: (He then remembers that incident.) Yes, I remember that quite well. (He then feels bad about doing that.) Wordgirl, I really am sorry about that and I don't know what came over me. I would never want to hurt you.

Wordgirl/Becky: You didn't like losing. It's understandable. No one likes to lose. But the next time that happens, someone might get hurt or killed even. That's the one reasons I don't like it when you send your robots into city. I don't have an issue with you building them, but I don't like what you use them to do. Besides, they do come in handy.

Tobey: Like when?

Wordgirl/Becky: Like when Miss Power came to attack the city. You used a robot to try to defeat her.

Tobey: But she destroyed it and I almost lost my life that day.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm still mad at Miss Power for that. Anyway, Tobey, I will like to be your friend, but you do things that make me not like you.

Tobey: (He becomes upset.) I know and like I said, I'm really sorry about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I need for you to try to leave the Association. I understand that you like hanging out with them and that they make you feel accepted, and, I have to admit, I like the adult villains too, but they aren't the best influence. And until I can convince them to give up crime, I suggest that you quit.

Tobey: They don't make it easy to quit. Especially Mr. Big.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I have a lot of issues with Mr. Big too and he's not one of the easiest villains to get along with either. Well, I hope this helps the three of you give up villainy ways.

Birthday Girl: It helped me, Wordgirl. But I may forget sometimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. This is only the first step. And if either of you need to talk to me about anything, don't be scared or shy to do so.

Victoria: Wordgirl, thanks for listening. I don't know if I want to talk to my parents about what you said, but when I decide to, can you be there with me?

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean like for moral support?

Victoria: Yes, for moral support.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, Victoria. And try to make friends. I've been told by my friend, Becky that she sees you eating in the lunch room alone all the time.

Victoria: Do you think Becky and her friends would let me sit with them?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what, I'll talk to her and see what she says. Besides, there's one girl you can always count on to be nice to you and that's Violet Heaslip. The sweetest and nicest girl in your school. She's able to make friends with most people, including Eugene, Tobey, and Eileen.

Tobey: She's got a point. Violet is rather nice to everyone.

Birthday Girl: Violet is one of my bestest-westest fwiends.

Victoria: Ok. I'll try.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good.

Tobey: And I'll try to get away from attending Villain meetings. But, if I want to officially end my membership with the Association, I have to go before them and tell them that I'm quitting and I have to give a reason why. And telling them that Wordgirl told me to do so will look bad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just tell them that you need to spend more time on your studies at school or something. Or how about telling them that you're going to work on playing better in sports or something.

Tobey: Yes, that does sound like a good idea. But I advise you to not be present when I do quit. It'll look bad also.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand. And like I said, building your robots isn't a bad thing, but sending them to destroy the city, is. Victoria, it's ok to try to do your best at things and, as your parents say, 'keep you eyes on the prize'. But stealing trophies or awards from other people. And there are some things you don't need to be the best at, like trying to be the best super villain. And Eileen, it's good that you want to celebrate life everyday, but don't overdo it and don't make people give you presents or their belongings. Just being with friends and family is something to celebrate. (The three villain kids nod 'ok' and 'yes'.) And like I said, if any of you need to talk to me, let me know. (With that, the three villain kids are told that they can head home.) Do you think they'll listen to me? (Huggy, who knows?) Yeah, but at least I got to hear why they do what they do. Come on, let's go home now.

(That next week, Becky and Bob are at lunch in school when Victoria comes walking over to Becky and her friends.)

Victoria: Hello Becky. Do you mind if I joined you and your friends for lunch?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Victoria.

Violet: Welcome Victoria.

Scoops: Yeah, welcome.

Tobey: Do you all have space for one more?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, Tobey.

Birthday Girl: Becky, can I sit with you and your friends?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Eileen.

Violet: Becky, aren't you a little nervous about having Victoria, Eileen, and Tobey here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe a little. But I had a talk with my friend, Wordgirl and she said that she had a major talk with them and now they're trying to behave.

Scoops: This is cool.

(Throughout lunch and the rest of the school day, the three villain kids continue to behave themselves in school.)

(And, even though, they made a few slip-ups, they are also trying their best to behave around other people as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what, Huggy? Maybe this is a start of a new idea. Helping the villains turn from a life of crime. What do you think? (Huggy, I like it.)

(With that idea still fresh in their minds, Wordgirl and Huggy head over to the hideout for the remainder of the weekend.)

The End…


End file.
